dragonball_next_futurefandomcom-20200215-history
Android 18
Android 18 (アンドロイド18) is the twin sister of Android 17 and Dr. Gero's eighteenth android creation, designed to serve Gero's vendetta against Goku. While her interests do not initially deviate from this expectation, her curiosity to activate Android 16, in spite of Gero's orders not to do so, leads Android 17 to take it upon himself to murder Gero. Eventually, Android 18 becomes a member of the Z Fighters, as well as the wife of Krillin and the mother of their daughter Marron. Android 18 is one of the main protagonists in Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Like her brother, Android 18 usually displays a cool and confident character, especially in battle, although her sarcastic humor is the most striking trait of her personality. Although she isn't characterized for this, 18 can be very curious if she is really interested in something, to the point of activating her comrade Android 16, and wondering what present she will give to her husband Krillin during a dispute of a wish with the others using the Dragon Balls. She often expresses herself in her cool and downplayed manner well into her marriage with Krillin, often smiling in a somewhat subdued fashion that conveys her very laid back personality. After becoming a member of the Z Fighters, Android 18 is seems to have grown kinder and compassionate, often seen smiling and is closer to Krillin and Marron compared to last time, where she is shown always folding her arms and looking withdrawn from the characters (like Vegeta and Piccolo, with the former before being accustomed to earthly society), only smiling when she sees her daughter and participating in some activities with the characters Despite this, both siblings are still capable working well together as a team during the Tournament of Power and even strategize together to take advantage of their infinite stamina. Android 18 also nevertheless still deeply cared for him, as she was very distraught when he seemingly killed himself to save Goku and Vegeta along with Universe 7. she states she has been working with Krillin on attack coordination and that it reminds her of the old days fighting alongside her brother, though notes that she and 17 would never actually try and attack deliberately together, as they simply just naturally had good timing due to being twin siblings. However she notes that it is not the same with Krillin as she needs to focus more on Krillin and use more concentration when coordinating her attacks with his, though she doesn't mind it really. Powers and Abilities After training for many years, Android 18 has gotten even more powerful than ever before to the point she is one of the strongest mortal warriors of Universe 7. Android 18 is stated to be more powerful than her husband Krillin and is comparable to that of Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Her power level is about 9,200,000,000,000,000,000 and later 19,760,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Superhuman Strength: Android 18 has a tremendous level of superhuman strength, powerful enough to be comparable to a Super Saiyan Blue. Android 18 is able to fight on par with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form in a contest of brute strength. Superhuman Speed: Android 18 can move at considerable superhuman speeds, being able to go toe-to-toe with Vegeta in his Super Saiyan Blue form and can outmaneuver him on many occasions. Superhuman Durability: Android 18 possesses extreme levels of endurance and durability to the point that she can withstand godly attacks. She was able to withstand Vegeta's final flash technique and remained nearly unfazed by the attack. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The ability to fly without the use of ki through the use of wings or special mechanisms. Physical-Based Techniques * Sadistic 18 – As she says "I'll enjoy this", Android 18 charges at the opponent and punches them up into the air. Then, she flies after the opponent to elbow them in their face and roundhouse kick their arm, before sweep kicking them. Next, she grabs the opponent by their leg and throws them down to the ground, where she teleports beside them and kicks them in the stomach. Finally, Android 18 shouts "It's over!" as she turns around to blast the opponent with a yellow Finger Beam, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * So That's How it Has to Be! – Before the opponent attacks her, Android 18 says "That's the spirit." as she attacks the opponent with a right knee strike to their stomach. Then, she backs away and moves back in to knock the opponent to the side with a left open palm strike to the side of their head, inflicting a massive amount of damage. * Mastery of Self-Movement - Android 18 was able to use this technique after training with Goku, Gohan, Krillin and Shido. Android 18's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. Energy-Based Techniques * Energy Attack – The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. * Destructo Disc – An energy-based attack that consists of form a powerful razor-sharp disk of "ki" capable of slicing through nearly any opponent. * Explosive Wave – A technique on which the user bursts out "ki" from all over its body in order to repel the opponents around it. * Finger Beam – The user holds out their index finger and releases an energy beam from their fingertip. * High-Pressure Energy Wave – 18 puts her hand forward and charges a yellow energy sphere. Then, she fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great deal of damage. * Infinity Bullet – First, Android 18 raises both of her hands in front of her and charges a pink swirling energy sphere. Then, she fires many pink energy blasts out of the energy sphere at the opponent, inflicting a massive amount of damage. ** Quick Blast – Android 18 charges energy spheres similar to her Infinity Bullet, but fires a smaller amount of Ki Blasts. * Power Blitz – The user draws their hand back and charges a swirling pink/blue energy sphere. They then brings their hand forward and fires the sphere in the form of an energy wave at the opponent, inflicting a great amount of damage. Transformations Full-Powered State Android 18 achieved this state, after using her maximum power. Android 18's appearance is still the same as her base form, but has gained a fiery aura and is now surrounded by a blue sparkling aura, similar to that of the True Ultra Instinct form. This is Android 18 at her maximum power. Her power level in this state is about 92,000,000,000,000,000,000 and later 197,600,000,000,000,000,000. Ultra Instinct Android 18 achieved this state, after training with Goku, Krillin and Shido. In this state, Android 18's body is capable of automatically reacting to any threat or attack without her having to acknowledge it. Her immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of just defensive purposes. In this form, Android 18 can fight on par against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. Her power level in this form is about 580,000,000,000,000,000,000 and later 2,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Android 18 and Goku - Originally starting off as enemies, Android 18 would later form a close relationship with Goku. Android 18 is very formal and friendly towards Goku and will even aid him in battles. Goku is very friendtly towards her and sees her as an ally and a friend. Android 18 and Shido - Shido shares a close relationship with Android 18. Shido sees her as an aunt and cares about very much. Android 18 is also very friendly towards him. Shido can be scared of her temper sometimes. Android 18 and Krillin - Android 18 and Krillin's relationship began as a mutual yet unspoken attraction despite their meeting as enemies in battle, as she spared his life and gave him a kiss on the cheek. It has been shown that 18 is an emotionally supportive wife, offering kind words and wisdom to Krillin in his moments of self-doubt and loves him very much. Krillin cares and loves her so much that he is willing to sacrifice himself to protect her. 'Android 18 and Android 17 '- Android 18 shares a close relationship with his brother Android 17. They both care about each other very much and share a strong familial bond. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Androids